Manipulation
by Fue97
Summary: She manipulated them , she accidently manipulated them. It wasn't meant to be one of her games but this time it affected them than they ever expected. Some Humor is to be too.


**Jaria Fifth One-Shot**

**Manipulation.**

''You've been attacked by an unkown person in Rosewood Cemetery. Time 10:34. A glancing blow on the head and two bruises in your left arm. Name Alison DiLaurentis.'' A police officer stated the doctor words to Alison , she was in the ER , laying on the bed with puffed eyes and the injuries he mentioned.

She nodded in agreement , the girls were all here when she sent to Emily a S.O.S message , after the known A attacked her and ran away. Leaving her alive but injured as usual.

''That's all'' The police officer turned away ''we want to have a word with you in the office''

''Uhh. Sure'' He looked at his daughter ''You will be okay?''

''Yes dad'' Alison weakly smiled ''I've the girls''

He hesitated a minute ''Okay''

''This is not the first time'' Aria frowned

''And not the last'' Hanna snapped ''This idiot - Those idiots need to be stopped''

''Yeah , I agree. They keep hurting one after the other'' Emily handed Alison a glass of water.

Aria and Emily was on Ali's left , Spencer on her right and Hanna's chair facing Ali at the end of the bed.

''Did you see anything that could help?'' Spencer asked not very comfortable in her warehouse retro print 40`s blouse.

''No'' Alison shook her head , not lying this time.

''Alison?''

They all looked to the opened door and to the cozy voice beside it.

''Jason!'' Ali titled her head with a beam on her face.

His eyes peeked quickly around the room , noticing everyone , he felt slightly comfortable to enter.

''Hey sis.'' He stroke Ali's hair , it was obvious that her face brightened a little.

He didn't have to ask anyway , he always gives that privacy the other one wants. That's what she adores about him. She checked him out , he's looking sound and well. Looking nice in his dark jeans and polo shirt with his brown leather jacket . Aria eyes tried to search for anywhere else to settle , because settling more on Jason , makes more analyzing.

They were already talking and laughing when she gained her attention towards them , Spencer patted the seat beside her for Jason to take , he accepted gladly and took a seat between his two sisters , facing Aria.

The brunette he tried to avoid , here she goes trying to look anywhere except at him. That's why he didn't want to come , this feeling that she tries to dodge her attention away from him any time he's around , even when all the girls are together , even when they're not talking to each other.

It has been a long time...

''Do you remember also when Spencer fell in the pool , screaming SOMEBODY'S HELP and Sam the hot guy from the gym class saved her and before thanking him she slipped and they both fell again in the pool'' Ali and the others laughed at Spencer red face.

''It wasn't like that'' Spencer tried to defend herself but her hot red cheeks got her.

''And when Ali sprayed Mr Anderson's chair in glitter'' Hanna brought up another funny memory.

''But he was embarrassed in front of Miss Anna , his only crush'' Aria said ''Poor guy''

''Yeah'' Emily nodded in agreement

''On the bright side they're engaged now'' Hanna exclaimed. She always said the unexpected and makes it funny , just like Aria do the unexpected and makes it stunning. He tried to stop his annoying mind from blabbering.

''Speaking about strange crushes'' Ali even started giggling before telling the story ''I remember when we used to stay on the porch late at night and Jason and his annoying old friends used to stay to get on our nerves'' Ali mention old friends , proud of Jason today without his old buggers ''I always catches Jason peeking on Aria and trying not to make it noticeable , he once also stumble and his shoulder hit a tree because he couldn't keep his eyes off her while she was talking''

Aria's turn to feel the hotness cheeks and her sweaty palms. How she never noticed?

''I-It didn't...happen'' Jason stumble in his own words. He didn't want anyone to notice because he wasn't to feel that for her , for now he's more embarrassed because all in the room knows about their kiss and his feelings towards her and her not returning that back and mentioning it now , while she's with someone else making him feel more coy.

She felt slightly disappointed when he denied it. But she tried to brush the feeling away.

''That's made me remember'' Emily nudged everyone's attention ''When we were invited to one of your parties'' She referred to Alison ''Seniors were there too and Jason also and when one of the girls , I don't know her name , but she was reddish'' She looked at Jason.

''Alice , I think'' He mindlessly replied , didn't get the point Emily referring to.

''Yes that's one! When she came flirting with you , you guys didn't see Aria's face , she was really pissed off and failed to hide it. And when Noel came and started to open a talk with her , she wasn't concentrating at all , every second she just shove Noel a little and peek at you''

The girls chuckled and squealed. They never think that would affect the two sitting in front of each other.

For Aria , she felt her throat getting sore , she didn't want him to see her as the young girl who used to have a crush on a senior guy. She looked at him quickly while he wasn't paying attention , his features didn't change a lot , he always has his soft expressions and deep look that are hard to read , why were they get softer with her? She tried to brush it off but he caught her staring , his frown turned into a smirk.

''You always liked her pink hair'' Alison shrugged. She wasn't teasing this time. Unexpectedly, she was genuinely speaking.

The first think that got into her mind... _Hey I miss that pink hair!_

She tried to look at Hanna's french bow nail polish , so no one sees her blushing.

He wanted badly to change the subject , he usually senses that she gets annoyed whenever a feeling for her is spoken about. So, he tried to distract himself by examining her sheer green striped sweater and her hair - now - have a slight of yellow dip-dye , that he doesn't like as her pink ones.

''So tell me about Caleb , Hanna'' Alison smiled at Hanna's shinning eyes ''He's special , isn't he?''

Hanna was silent for a minute ''Yes he is'' She told her very little and kept their special details for herself.

While everybody was listening , Spencer the only one who wasn't paying attention. Ali's words stuck in her mind , a little detail like this can't slip out of Spencer Hastings hands. How come no one noticed Jason affection for Aria? They share a new desire Spencer never seen before nor felt previously.

It was obviously that it wasn't one of Alison's game. She felt Jason tense beside her and Aria's face. A strange chemistry is formed , how this desire seems not to end even Aria is in a relationship and Jason for sure have some things going on in his life?

''Where's dad?'' Jason question broke Spencer thoughts.

''Uhh , he's in the police station , some procedures'' Aria answered.

Spencer felt their eyes trying hard not to make obvious connection. Like struggling when it came to desire. Even Emily noticed and she and Spencer shared looks to confirm their doubts.

''Guys'' Alison started ''I feel like this accident is the best thing that happened to me since I came back'' Everyone looked confused but she continued ''This is the first time we are all gathered , everyone I love'' Her eyes beamed to everyone sitting ''I love this!'' She cupped her hands together feelings satisfied.

''We love you too'' Emily sat beside her.

''We're all here for you'' Hanna said. Aria and Spencer grinned and nodded.

''Thank you Jason'' Ali held Jason's hand

''I'm here for you'' He sure likes the new Alison more.

A cliche moment she loves to have. What no one noticed that they didn't talk about A all the time.

''Oh! Hey girls , Jason'' Ali dad came in

''Hi dad'' Jason replied ''How did it go?''

''Everything is fine. Alison will be checking out tomorrow''

''That's great'' Alison spoke.

''Okay we have to go and we'll come back tomorrow morning. Okay?'' Spencer said getting up and hugging Ali.

''Okay'' She hugged her back

The others girls hugged her one then the other and said their goodbyes.

''You're leaving too?'' Ali asked Jason when she saw him getting up from his seat.

''Ugh...I've to go too'' Aria's stomach grips from excitement and her mind goes incensed from that.

Hanna this time who took Spencer by the arms and dragged her out ''Spenc..'' She wanted to know what had been happening in the ER room. Everybody acknowledged the desire.

Jason left his father and Emily talking. He saw Aria walking alone. He hesitated first to go and say Hi and then he decided to try his luck. Before he could say anything , she was the one who turned her head around and smiled ''Hi''

''Great to see you there'' He tried to skip all the unnecessary regards.

''Yeah you too'' Her creepy blush gave up to hide

''You really was ardent from Alice?'' He really likes to hear it from her

''You really kept staring at me that you hit your shoulder in a tree?'' She wanted badly to hear it from him

He chuckled sensing that he was trapped by the question he asked. But he likes it.

''Yes'' He answered remembering how much his shoulder hurt as a result staring at the beautiful pink haired girl.

''Yes'' He looked back at her , yes for what?

She felt he didn't understand what was her yes for ''I answered your question''

His broad grin appeared and his heart had a mere hope again.

''Hey...Aria'' He said when they were out of the hospital

''Yeah?'' She turned to look at him

''I still miss your pink hair'' By that he left wanting the last thing they said in their conversation to be this.

She manipulated them , she accidently manipulated them. It wasn't meant to be one of her games but this time it affected them than they ever expected.

She caused Hanna goes to Caleb for reunion.

Spencer searching fro the same desire she saw in Jason and Aria's eyes today.

Emily searching for the memories she loved in the old photos.

And a future Jaria to think about.


End file.
